Returning Home
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Sami Brady was sent away at a young age, feeling abandoned by her family. Now, 14 years later a phone call brings her back to the place she never wanted to see again. [Sami x Lucas] [WIP]
1. Chapter One

Returning Home

Chapter One

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Days of Our Lives, nor do I claim to. Just using its characters for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – I started writing this fic on Sami & Lucas : Second Chances, and I didn't think I'd get so into it…but I currently have three chapters written already, and I still plan on writing, so I figured I might as well upload it here. It isn't my best work, for I was going for short and sweet…because I never get around to finishing my more longer and detailed fics. But it is my first Days fic, so go easy on me ;P

Other Notes – This fic is AU, Sami has never met Lucas because she was sent away to boarding school at such a early age. There is no Will, nobody hates Sami and wishes her dead…like I said, AU :P Will end up Sami/Lucas in the end.

Summary – Samantha Brady was sent away to boarding school at an early age. Now, feeling abandoned by her family, she struggles to make a living for herself. That is, until an important phone call calls her back home to a place she hardly remembers.

----------

The phone had been ringing loudly for what seemed like hours before the blonde headed twenty four year old finally opened her eyes, growling as she pulled herself up on her elbows in attempt to find the source of the noise. She had been asleep up until that moment, and having a good dream at that. Now all that had been interrupted by the annoying sound of the phone.

"Sami, can you please get that?"

Samantha Brady rolled her eyes at her roommate as she reached for the phone. They had been living together for a few years now, ever since boarding school, and Sami simply detested the other girl. Katie was her name, and Sami had met her through her waitressing job she had had during school. Katie had been looking for a place to stay, and Sami had offered to share her apartment with her. But now school was over, and Katie was still around. It wasn't that that bothered Sami, but the girl had guys phoning her at all hours of the night waking her up. Being woken up was something Sami didn't like at all.

"Hello?" She said sleepily, holding the phone close to her ear with one hand, the other being used to prop herself up.

"Samantha, I thought you'd never answer." Came a feminine voice. _Wow, for once the phone isn't for Katie!_

"Hello mom." Sami smiled in recognition. It was her mother again, checking up to see how her daughter was doing. "Why're you phoning at," She paused to look at a nearby clock, "3:54 in the afternoon?"

"What? I'm not allowed to phone my own daughter?" The voice asked.

__

It's not that, you usually only phone when you want something, Sami thought with a frown. _Or unless something bad has happened_. "No, just wondering." She lied.

"Well actually, I did phone you for a reason."

__

Ah, here we go, Sami smiled. "And that is?"

"It's Eric –"

Sami's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of her twin brother's name. He, like her, had been sent away to boarding school. However, instead of staying in New York when he had finished school and working like Sami had done, Eric had headed back home to Salem to be closer to the family. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Sami…nothing bad. Do you remember the girl he met a few months ago?"

"Yes," Sami replied, still confused and curious at where this was going.

"Well…they've decided to get married."

Sami was silent for a moment before she finally got over her shock. "WHAT?? Eric's getting married to that WHORE??"

"Sami – language, please."

"But mom," Sami protested, "That's what she is! He met her at a bar for God's sakes! Please tell me this is all some kind of joke…"

"I'm afraid not."

Sami sighed, closing her eyes and sitting up. "And I suppose he wants me to come home for the wedding?"

"Of course, you're his twin sister…he wants you to be there."

Sami bit her lip, cursing her brother. The last thing she wanted to do was return to Salem…she hated it. She hated the people in it. Her mother had sent both her and Eric away at such an early age, and she had felt so abandoned…she still did. That was one reason she hated her mother and the rest of the family, and she had refused to ever return to a place where no one wanted her. She had stayed in New York after boarding school and had started making a living for herself…but now she would have to return home…

"When is it?" She finally asked.

"Two weeks from now."

Sami sighed again. She hated to do it…but it looked like she had no choice. She would have to return home, at least for a little while. She had to talk some sense into her brother – there was no way she was going to let him marry some slut he had found at a bar.

"Fine," She gave in, "I'll be there Tuesday. Tell Eric to pick me up at the airport."

"He'll be happy to know you're coming. He's missed you, Samantha…we all have."

Sami rolled her eyes again at that. Right…if she missed me that much then she wouldn't have sent me away in the first place! "Yeah, gotta go. Bye."

With that, she hung up, sitting in silence for a while as she made plans. Finally, she stood, looking over at Katie who was sitting at a desk writing a paper. Katie looked up as Sami moved across the room.

"Who was that?"

"Mom." Sami answered.

Katie continued to watch her as Sami grabbed some of her things.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Sami said simply.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Returning Home

Chapter Two

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Days of Our Lives, nor do I claim to. Just using its characters for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – Ah, the next chapter. R&R so I know if anyone actually likes this fic, lol.

Other Notes – This fic is AU, Sami has never met Lucas because she was sent away to boarding school at such a early age. There is no Will, nobody hates Sami and wishes her dead…like I said, AU :P Will end up Sami/Lucas in the end.

Summary – Samantha Brady was sent away to boarding school at an early age. Now, feeling abandoned by her family, she struggles to make a living for herself. That is, until an important phone call calls her back home to a place she hardly remembers.

----------

The airplane bounced softly as it hit the ground, but soon the bouncing stopped and everything smoothed out. Sami sat with her eyes closed, her hands clenched tightly to the arms of her seat even as the airplane stopped. She hated planes, always had….ever since that faithful day she had been sent away from her friends and family. And here she was, returning to the place she had once called home.

Realizing they had stopped, her grip on her seat lessened slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. This was it…she was home. Once she got off the plane, there was no turning back. She would have to face them for the first time in years…

"Excuse me, Miss?" Sami looked up to find a stewardess looking down at her worriedly. "Do you need some help?"

Sami shook her head, standing on shaky legs as she grabbed her purse. "No thank you…I'm just a bit…nervous."

The stewardess nodded, walking off. Sami sighed, making her way towards the exit. The cool breeze blew her hair as she stepped out of the plane and down the stairs, and she felt a slight chill despite the warm sun.

"Sami?" Sami looked around to find Eric coming towards her, a grin on his face. She smiled in response as she ran towards him, arms open wide.

"Eric!" She cried, giggling as he picked her up and spun her around as they hugged. Once he let go, she stepped away and eyed him. "I haven't seen you in forever…you're looking great!"

"So are you." He grinned, hugging her tightly again. "God I missed you!"

"I missed you more," She poked him in the side, and he let go. "I had no one to hang out with and watch movies with on Friday night once you left."

"Well I say we hang out all week after the wedding and make up for it," He said, but soon noticed her dying smile, "That is, if you're staying after the wedding…how long are you here for?"

"I was planning on leaving right after the 'I do's'." She answered, looking away from him. She didn't want to see his disappointment. He had most likely been hoping that she would stay for a while.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Well, maybe we can hang out before the wedding…I'm sure mom would love it if we went over for supper or something. You haven't seen Belle yet, have you? She's all grown up and…"

"I don't think so Eric…" Said Sami, still refusing to meet his gaze, "You know how I feel about mom and John and stuff…" She hated John with a passion. She hated the man even more than her mother, and blamed him for being sent away. _If it wasn't for him suggesting it, I would have grown up with the rest of my family… _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"You're not even going to visit her?" He questioned, "Common Sami, it won't be that bad…you talk to her on the phone all the time…"

"Talk, yes," Sami crossed her arms as she started to walk through the doors to the airport, "But see? I haven't seen her since I was ten."

Eric followed close after her. "Well wouldn't it be nice to spend some time with your own mother?"

Sami stopped at the place where all the luggage was dropped off, picking her things off the ramp as it went around. "No."

"You're going to have to see her at some point," Eric pointed out, taking the more heavier bags from Sami, "She's going to be at the wedding."

__

Wedding? Sami mused, _There won't be no wedding if I can help it!_ "Speaking of wedding, when do I get to meet this dream girl of yours you keep telling me about?"

"You'll meet her when we get to my place – I'm assuming you'll be staying there, right?" He asked hopefully, "I mean, I don't want you to waste money at some hotel if you don't have to. Besides, you'll be of great help to my fiancée..."

"Well, I was going for the hotel…but since you insist," Sami smiled, shifting the weight of her luggage.

Eric nodded with a smile as they walked towards the exit. "I can't wait for you to meet her…I know you two will get along great together."

Sami followed after him as he made his way out of the airport and into the parking lot as he searched for his car. She only half listened as he continued to go on to tell her about his fiancée, her attention more on her surroundings.

"She's pretty and smart…"

"Sounds nice," She finally said as he spotted his car, opening the trunk to put her things inside. Having done so, he closed it firmly and made his way to the driver's seat, and her to the passenger's seat. She briefly glanced at the car. _A black convertible…wow, Eric must really be good at what he does at Titan. He must make a bundle to afford this!_

"She is." He said with a grin as he put the key into the ignition.

"I can't wait to meet her." She lied.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter Three

Returning Home

Chapter Three

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Days of Our Lives, nor do I claim to. Just using its characters for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – This is all I have written so far, but don't worry…I'm still writing, and the next update will most likely be soon…very soon :P

Other Notes – This fic is AU, Sami has never met Lucas because she was sent away to boarding school at such a early age. There is no Will, nobody hates Sami and wishes her dead…like I said, AU :P Will end up Sami/Lucas in the end.

Summary – Samantha Brady was sent away to boarding school at an early age. Now, feeling abandoned by her family, she struggles to make a living for herself. That is, until an important phone call calls her back home to a place she hardly remembers.

----------

Sami was silent the whole drive, watching as unfamiliar places passed by as they drove. Eric, however, continued to point out things and talk.

"Remember that park over there?" He asked, and she turned her head to look at him, and found him pointing out his window. She looked out to see the park, which was surrounded by tall trees and shrubs and was currently looking a little abandoned. She shook her head, continuing to stare out the window as they passed by. 

"Well I remember. You were six at the time, used to think you were little miss tough stuff," He smiled at the memory, "Said you could climb to the top of the monkey bars. Of course I never thought you would do it, but you sure proved me wrong."

A sudden memory dawned on Sami, and she began to smile. It was coming back to her now. "Yeah, I showed you…I climbed up there, lost my balance and fell," She laughed, "Broke my arm. I remember you crying with me…thought I was dying."

Eric laughed as well, "I remember mom came over wondering what all the fuss was about, and she was shocked to find out you had just fallen and broken your arm. I remember her yelling at you the whole way to the hospital."

Samantha Brady! I turn around one minute and here you go showing off! 

Sami winced at that memory, her laughter dying away. Eric didn't seem to notice, however, and continued.

"She yelled at me too for letting you do it." He grinned, stopping for a red light. "But I remember you telling me it was worth it…because you came outta there with a new white cast on your arm, and got everyone to sign it."

Sami sat back in her seat, staring out the front window. She remembered it all now, the proud feeling she had had when she had a cast for all her friends to sign. Of course Eric had been the first to sign it, being her twin and all, but almost everyone had signed it, and she had missed it when they had cut it off when her arm had healed.

"Yeah. So how much longer until we reach your place?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not much longer now." He answered, turning down a street. "The building's just down the street here."

"You live in a building?" She asked curiously.

"An apartment, really." He replied with a shrug, "It's pretty big though. Not one of those cheap apartments."

"Oh." Eric hadn't told her much about his new life besides his job, and she was expecting more from someone who had so much money.

"Yeah. There's only one bedroom, so I'll take the couch while you stay."

"Oh no, Eric…I couldn't possibly…" She started to protest, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it," He gave her a smile, "The couch is comfy enough for me. Besides, I want you to be comfortable while you stay. I won't take no for an answer, got it?" He pulled into a parking lot then, and all objections from her were cut short. "We're here!"

It didn't take them long to get out of the car and get her things. They were soon lugging her things up the stairs to the building and into the elevator. Eric placed them down briefly as he entered the floor number and the doors shut behind him.

"So, if there's only one bedroom…where does this girl of yours stay?" Sami asked, looking at the ceiling as the elevator began to move. There was a cough, and she looked to Eric as he fumbled for words. Then it clicked. 

"Ew! Eric! Don't tell me you're SLEEPING with her!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. He had only met her months before, and they were already sleeping together??

The elevator stopped before he could answer, and he grabbed her things and exited the elevator before she could say anything else. She sighed, grabbing what she had carried in as well and following after him.

"Eric!" She yelled again, catching up to him. She just couldn't believe it…Eric sleeping with some whore he found in a bar? Sure, she had never met the girl, and the girl supposedly had a decent job and everything, but for some reason Sami despised her. It was just a feeling she had; that she would immediately hate the other woman. Besides, what kind of decent woman hung out at a bar alone? "Eric –"

"Here we are," He opened a door as Sami caught up to him and entered, "Home sweet home!"

Sami followed behind him, all earlier words forgotten as she inspected the place that she would be staying at. It was a large apartment, a large living room not far away from the door and a kitchen at the other side of the room. There was a hallway leading to what she guessed was her brother's bedroom and the bathroom. It was a lot bigger than she had expected, and a lot more expensive looking.

"Wow!" She stared in awe, looking at the expensive looking black leather couch and entertainment system, "This is all yours..? You live here?"

"Yep." She answered with a grin, dropping her things as he watched her move through the room, "Nice, isn't it?"

"Very." She nodded.

"Eric? Is that you?"

Sami froze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and turned as a blonde her age came out of Eric's bedroom and gave him a quick hug.

"I thought I heard voices," She said, smiling at Eric and then turning her attention to Sami, her smile fading somewhat. "You must be Samantha," She held out her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Sami stared at her hand a minute before finally taking it. "It's nice to meet you too – uhm." She paused, realizing she didn't even know the other woman's name.

"Nicole Walker, soon to be Nicole Brady." The other blonde offered, and Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Nicole." Sami forced a smile.

"So, Eric," The girl turned her back to Sami, totally ignoring her, "I was thinking, the bridesmaid dresses…"

Sami frowned, staring at Nicole's back as she continued to babble on about the wedding. She had been right – she didn't like this woman one bit. There was just something about her…something wasn't right. And Sami decided it was her job to find out just what that was.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter Four

Returning Home

Chapter Four

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Days of Our Lives, nor do I claim to. Just using its characters for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – Sorry it took so long to write this. Its pretty short too. Got some writer's block…and realized this story really sucks, lol. But I'll continue…just because I want to. Don't know when the next chapter will be up…gonna be obsessed with Harry Potter for the next few weeks, lol.

Other Notes – This fic is AU, Sami has never met Lucas because she was sent away to boarding school at such a early age. There is no Will, nobody hates Sami and wishes her dead…like I said, AU :P Will end up Sami/Lucas in the end.

Summary – Samantha Brady was sent away to boarding school at an early age. Now, feeling abandoned by her family, she struggles to make a living for herself. That is, until an important phone call calls her back home to a place she hardly remembers.

----------

Sami's hate for Nicole continued to grow as the day continued, and she tried her best to ignore the other woman. Luckily Nicole left before supper to go home to her own place, and Sami wasn't one bit saddened to see her go.

"I don't like her." She stated as soon as Nicole left and she could hear the click of the door closing behind her.

"What?" Eric asked, shocked, "She's –"

"Pretty enough, yes," Sami went on to say, "But she lacks in the brain department."

"Common Sami…you're not being fair. Give her a chance."

"There's just something about her Eric…"

"Sami," He warned, giving her a look.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "I'll give her another chance." _But there's no way I'm gonna let you marry her!_ She added in her mind with a smirk.

"Thank you," Eric smiled, sitting down next to her on the couch.

A silence fell between them, and Sami pretended to be interested in her nails.

"So…" He started.

"So tell me more about her." Said Sami, her gaze never leaving her nails. "I mean, I hardly know anything about her.." _And if I'm going to get the dirt on her, I'm gonna have to know all the details!_

"Well," Eric sat up, "I met her in a bar, as you know…she was working there as a waitress."

__

I'm sure that's the only thing she does there too, Sami rolled her eyes, but continued to listen.

"She served me, and she was so pretty…I offered to buy her a drink. She was just getting off then and agreed, so we talked for a while and really hit it off." Eric went on, "I found out she recently moved to Salem with her brother Brandon and she's staying with him…when she's not here, that is."

"Hmm," Sami sighed thoughtfully, "Interesting. She lives with her brother?"

"Well, yeah…she doesn't really make enough money for a real apartment, and her brother insists on it."

__

Bingo, Sami thought excitedly, _she's after Eric's money! That has to be it!_

"Of course I haven't met Brandon yet…he's never home. He works at the hospital," Eric continued, oblivious to the fact that Sami was no longer listen, "But I'll meet him and the rest of the family soon. They'll be at the wedding, after all."

"You haven't even met her family?" Sami raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, no.."

"Eric…don't you think you should have by now? I mean, you're getting married in a week!"

"Nicole doesn't really want me to meet them for some reason," Eric admitted, looking down at the floor, " She didn't even want me to invite her mother to the wedding…but I insisted. She tells me they don't get along very well."

Sami sat back, taking note of this. If there was something going on in the family, perhaps she should find out about it. There had to be some reason Nicole didn't like her mother. "Ah, I see."

"Enough about her, tell me more about yourself!" He changed the subject, "I haven't been talking to you in forever! Is Katie still driving you mad?"

Sami laughed, telling Eric the latest thing her roommate had done to piss her off, and they continued to talk throughout the night. That was, until Sami started yawning, and Eric insisted she go to bed.

"It's been a long day, Sami. Go to sleep and get some rest. There's an exciting week ahead of us." He pushed her into the bedroom, and she laughed.

"Okay, okay! I'll go to bed!"

"I have to go to work early tomorrow, but I'll leave the phone number and address on the table, okay?" He informed her, closing the door to give her some privacy. She then proceeded to change into her nightgown and slip into the oversized bed.

"Goodnight Eric!" She called, and she heard him reply with a goodnight also. Smiling, she snuggled down into the sheets and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter Five

Returning Home

Chapter Five

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Days of Our Lives, nor do I claim to. Just using its characters for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – I haven't been updating this fic lately, even though I'm totally obsessed with Days…so I decided to pick up where I left off, and try writing more more often ;)

Other Notes – This fic is AU, Sami has never met Lucas because she was sent away to boarding school at such a early age. Sami/Lucas romance.

Summary – Samantha Brady was sent away to boarding school at an early age. Now, feeling abandoned by her family, she struggles to make a living for herself. That is, until an important phone call calls her back home to a place she hardly remembers.

----------

The sun pouring in through the window woke Sami up the next morning, and no matter how much she tossed and turned and tried to pull the covers over her head to escape the light, she couldn't do it. Finally blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she winced and tried to make out the time on the clock not too far away with blurry eyes.

10:45…that can't be right. She blinked, rubbing her eyes harder before looking at the clock again. Oh my God…I wasn't seeing things! I really did sleep in!

Rolling onto her back, Sami yawned and stretched, before opening her eyes and staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling with a small smile on her face. I must have been really tired yesterday…the trip, meeting Nicwhore, which was the name Sami was secretly calling her now, and staying up with Eric half the night, she yawned again, was pretty exhausting.

A rumbling in her stomach woke her up further as she realized she was hungry, and that it was almost dinner time. She a sigh, she dragged herself out of her warm and cozy bed and fumbled around the room, trying to find some towels. She found them in the bathroom connecting to Eric's room, and grabbing some clothes, she went to get a shower. A half an hour later she emerged with a towel upon her head.

Wondering what to do next, Sami wandered around the apartment. She knew where the kitchen was, of course, and she was hungry…but it wasn't her fridge to pick through, and she didn't know where anything was. With a shrug, she went back into her room, shaking her hair dry with the towel before running a brush through her fine blonde locks.

It was then that a knocking sound startled her.

"Coming, I'm coming!" She yelled, glancing herself over in the mirror. The last thing she wanted was to open the door and let whoever was there see her having a bad hair day or something. The knocking continued. "I said I'm coming!"

Running out of the room, she was about to open the door when the knob twisted and it opened itself. Nicole Walker came in, her arms full of paper bags. She struggled to close the door behind her, and Sami made no attempt to help her.

"Oh, it's you." Sami frowned, sitting down on Eric's couch.

"I have a key," Nicole said, walking across the living room to the kitchen where she laid down the bags, "But since you're staying here for a short while, I figured I might as well knock." She turned to Sami and gave her a brief smile, before picking through the bags she'd brought.

"Where's Eric?" Sami asked.

"At Titan." Nicole answered, the rustling of the bags continuing, "He goes to work early."

Sami remembered he'd told her last night, but she'd forgotten she was so tired. "I see."

"You must be really proud of your brother," Nicole went on to say, "Working at Titan."

Sami's eyes narrowed at the other woman's back. "Yeah."

"I recently got a job modeling there." Nicole finally turned around, leaning against the counter, "Eric's kind of like my boss now. He tells me what to do, I do it, and he takes pictures."

Sami wiped all emotions off her face. Yeah, and I wonder how many people you had to sleep with to get a job there modeling? She wondered, before offering a smile. "Must be nice, being a model."

Nicole nodded. "Oh, it is."

"Get paid more than waitressing?" Sami asked with a small smirk.

Nicole furrowed her brow, ignoring Sami's question as she once again turned away from the other woman to pick through bags. "Eric gave me some money this morning to pick up some groceries for you, since Eric doesn't have much. What would you like for dinner? I'm told I'm a good cook."

I bet that's not all you're good at, Sami frowned, standing up. "Nah, I'm not hungry," She lied. "I think I'm just going to go out and pick something up."

"Would you like me to give you a ride?" Nicole offered, "I have the rest of the afternoon off…I could show you around."

"No thanks. I'm sure I can find my way around." Sami shrugged, grabbing her jacket from where she'd left it the night before.

"Have fun."

Sami flashed her a fake smile before heading out the door. "Oh, I will."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter Six

Returning Home

Chapter Six

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Days of Our Lives, nor do I claim to. Just using its characters for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – See? Updated twice in one night! Told you I'd update more often, didn't I? And guess what! Lucas appears in this chapter, so rejoice! Lol…too bad him and Sami are getting off to a rocky start! ;) Heheheheh…the fun's only begun.

Other Notes – This fic is AU, Sami has never met Lucas because she was sent away to boarding school at such a early age. Sami/Lucas romance.

Summary – Samantha Brady was sent away to boarding school at an early age. Now, feeling abandoned by her family, she struggles to make a living for herself. That is, until an important phone call calls her back home to a place she hardly remembers.

----------

Sami stared up at the building, eyes wide as she handed some cash over to the taxi driver with a muttered "thanks". The yellow taxi car drove off, leaving her on the sidewalk to stare up at the large building that was supposedly Titan.

Sami swallowed, glancing down to the front doors. _This is where Eric works?_ She wondered, shifting the bag in her arms. _No wonder he can afford such a big apartment!_

She'd spent most of the past few hours wandering around Salem looking for a good place to find something to eat. She'd managed to find a small place that supposedly had good food (according to the signs, anyway) and had went in. Perhaps if she had read the sign over the place – The Brady's Pub – she would have had thought twice about going in there.

-

"Samantha Gene Brady! Is that you!?" __

Sami had been looking at the menu when someone had yelled to her, and she glanced up, startled. As far as she knew, nobody here in Salem knew she was back besides her mother and Eric, and her mother hadn't even seen her in fourteen years…so who could know it was her? But sure enough, she caught sight of a lady, who sat down across from her without even asking.

"May I help you?" Sami asked, blinking at the woman in confusion. The woman was old – not old enough to have gray hair, but certainly older than Sami. She was shirt too, and she wore a happy smile upon her face.

"Is your name Samantha?" The woman asked, looking her over. Sami felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"It might be," She said carefully, "Who's asking?"

"Aha!" The woman's smile widened, "I knew it was you the moment you set foot in here!" Her eyes seemed to twinkle in merriment, "Why, I haven't seen you since…well, since you were only a wee little girl," She held a hand out to indicate height. "But I knew it was you! You have your mother's eyes, and her hair too."

Sami winced at the mention of her looking just like her mother. She hated her mother for abandoning her as a child – the last thing she wanted was to be compared to that woman. "And who are you, if I might ask?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember me!" The woman sat back, hands folded on the table, "Caroline Brady – does that ring a bell?"

Sami tried to think if she'd heard that name before, but couldn't remember it for the life of her. She shook her head, and the woman frowned. Sami suddenly felt bad for not remembering, although she didn't know why.

By now her Coke had arrived, brought by a young waitress who gave her a small smile before laying the beverage in front of the blonde. Sami thanked her, and raised the glass to her lips to take a sip.

"I can't believe you've forgotten," The older woman sighed from across from her, "My little girl's all grown up and forgotten about her dear old grandmother."

Sami choked, laying the glass down so fast that it spilled. "WHAT?"

The woman, Caroline, smiled. "Your grandmother, dear."

Sami continued to choke on her Coke, "You…you're my grandmother?"

-

Sami sighed. It had turned out the woman was her grandmother on her father's side, and she hadn't even recognized the woman_! Yet another reason to hate my mother,_ Sami thought with a frown. _I don't even know my own grandmother!_

Holding the bag in her hand closer, so that the food inside wouldn't fall or get mashed to the side, Sami entered the building to find her brother. Stepping through the front doors, she found herself looking at a very big waiting room of some sort. Over in the corner, near the elevators, a woman sat at a desk.

"Uhm, hi.." Sami coughed, trying to get the woman's attention as she approached the desk, "I'm looking for Eric Brady…could you possibly tell me where I could find him?"

The woman looked up at her, pushing her glasses up her nose as if to give Sami a better look.

"I'm his sister," Sami went on, indicating to the bag in her hands, "I brought him something to eat…figured he'd be hungry and all.." She trailed off, as the woman continued to stare at her in silence.

Finally, she spoke. "Fifth floor. Ask the receptionist there for further directions."

Sami broke into a smile. "Thank you!"

The woman paid no attention to her, returning to her work. Sami entered the nearest elevator, pressing the button to go to the fifth floor. The door closed behind her, and she was left to herself. She scrunched up her nose as she heard the snooty classical music playing above her, and she tapped her foot, silently wishing the elevator would go faster.

__

I hope Eric's not too busy…I'd hate to bother him if he were, she thought, leaning back against the wall. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the fourth floor button light up. _Oh good, only one more floor to go!_

She was in a hurry to get out; the corny music was driving her nuts. So as soon as the elevator door opened, Sami was out of there before it even finished opening the whole way. She was so set on getting out of there, she banged into someone, and losing her balance, she dropped the bag she was holding, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Came a male voice, and Sami looked up to find a man not too much older than herself studying her, his arms crossed and a stern look upon his face.

"Sorry." Sami muttered, bending down to pick up her things.

"You'd better be." Came his response, and Sami was about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when she heard Eric's voice.

"Sami? What're you doing here?"

Sami looked up to see her twin brother approaching her, and she sighed, indicating to the mess. "Bringing you dinner, but unless you want to eat it off the floor, I guess you won't want it now." She gave him a small apologetic smile. She then flashed the man standing not too far away a glare, remembering his rudeness.

"Brady, a friend of yours?" The so called rude man asked.

"My sister, actually." Eric frowned at the man, before turning to Sami. "Samantha, meet Lucas Roberts." He hesitated before dryly adding, "He's my boss."

To Be Continued…


End file.
